Pequeño Comienzo
by Tsubasa- Maki Miyuki Kaminari
Summary: Hidan y Deidara estan enojados con sus respectivos "compañeros". Una pequeña apuesta en la que Itachi y Kisame son autores. Advertencia: Es yaoi KakuHidan y SasoDei.
1. Chapter 1

Pequeño Comienzo

Un rayo de sol entro por la ventana de una de las habitaciones y un chico de cabello rubio abrió los ojos. Miro su reloj. Se levantó de un salto y se metió al baño. *¿Cómo se había olvidado de poner la alarma? * Pensaba mientras preparaba la tina.

Decidieron todos los Akatsuki tomar el día libre, por el cumpleaños de Konan, y hacerle una gran fiesta esa noche. Kakuzu, Hidan y Tobi irían por los bocaditos, snacks, las bebidas y más. Itachi y Kisame se encargarían de la música. Zetsu y Pain irían por el pastel. Mientras que Sasori y él se encargarían de la decoración. Lo bueno es que ya tenía un regalo para Konan así que no tendría problemas con eso. Una vez terminado, se vistió, peinó y dirigió a la sala.

-Veo que ya despertaste.- Dijo un chico de cabello rojo que estaba ocupado arreglando la mesa. – Sabes que no me gusta esperar.- Dijo esta vez mirándolo.

- Ahhh… se me olvido poner la alarma, hm- Dijo un poco desconcertado. – ¿Por qué no me levanto Sasori no Danna?-

-Estaba ocupado arreglando mis marionetas- Respondió volviendo a lo que hacía.

-Mmm…sabes Sasori no Danna, estaba pensando qué tal si ponemos algunos globos, hm- Dijo entusiasmado. Por alguna razón se sentía bien al estar a solas con el marionetista.

-Sí, es buena idea.- Dijo sin mirarlo. – Los globos están ahí- Señalo uno de los muebles de la cocina.

Sasori estaba arreglando la mesa. Había puesto un mantel azul y un camino blanco con bordes azules. Luego puso platos blancos en la mesa ordenados en una pila y los cubiertos a un lado. Solo faltaba que trajeran la comida y esperaba que fuera pronto. Últimamente no le gustaba estar a solas con Deidara era su compañero pero por alguna razón se sentía… extraño. Incluso llego a considerar que tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba….

-¡SASORI NO DANNA!- Escucho un grito desde la cocina.

- ¿Qué ocurreeee?!- Había una banca tirada en el suelo y Deidara estaba sujetándose en el repostero de la cocina con las piernas colgando. - ¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?!- Sasori corrió a ayudarlo.

-¡Ayuda, hm!-

-¡Sujétate!- Sasori lo sujeto de la cintura. –Suelt…HAAA!- Los dos cayeron al piso y Deidara estaba encima de él.

Deidara se levantó ligeramente. Sus cabellos estaban encima del rostro del marionetista, su mano estaba cerca del corazón del otro el cual latía muy rápido provocándole un leve sonrojo. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración del otro.

Sasori cerró los ojos al sentir el impacto pero los abrió al sentir un extraño peso contra su cuerpo, era Deidara. Sus ojos se cruzaron y quedaron clavados en los del otro. Simplemente no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos celestes era como mirar el cielo a través de ellos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que los labios de Deidara estaban muy cerca de los suyos.

-Emm…. Deidara me estas aplastando.- Se quejó apartando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

-P…Perdón Sasori no Danna, hm.- Se reincorporo y extendió su mano para ayudarlo. -¿Se encuentra bien?-

-E…Estoy bien- Respondió nerviosos y algo adolorido. *Deidara es pesado* pensó para sí.

Deidara se agacho y recogió una bolsa pequeña.-Ya tengo los globos, hm.- Dijo sonriendo con las mejillas aun sonrojadas. Acto el cual puso rojo y aún más nervioso a Sasori.

-¡HAAAA!- Gritaron al unísono al escuchar un estruendo. Era el estante que se había caído.

-¿Ahora como arreglaremos esto?-Dijo Deidara preocupado.

-Esperaremos a Kakuzu, Hidan y Tobi, ellos se encargaran-Respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Ellos se encargaran?-Cuestiono el rubio.

-¿Tú crees que Kakuzu va a gastar dinero comprando otro?-Devolvió la pregunta

Los dos se miraron por un segundo. Deidara no aguanto más y comenzó a reírse siendo seguido por Sasori.


	2. De Compras

De compras

-¡Wiiiii! ¡Qué divertido!- dice un chico enmascarado mientras corre por el pasillo de las bebidas con un carrito de compras. Detrás de este iba un hombre alto con la cara tapada y junto a él un chico albino cargando una guadaña de tres hojas en la espalda.

-¿Por qué teníamos que traer a Tobi?- Replicaba el albino.

-Cierra la boca Hidan.- Contesto el hombre alto.- Te has quejado todo el camino hasta acá y si vuelves a quejarte…-Dijo esta vez mirándolo.- te matare.

- Tú sabes que eso no es posible, Kakuzu.- Dijo despreocupado levantando los brazos para estirarse. El moreno volteo y siguió caminando.

-Oe, Kakuzu. ¿Qué hemos venido a comprar?- Pregunto

-Comida para la fiesta. Pensé que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta- Respondió

-¡Ya sé que comida maldito avaro! Lo que quiero saber es que comida- Dijo enojado.

-Pues... mmm...- Se puso a pensar -Una Coca-Cola, unos piqueos snacks, unas empanadas…-

-¿Y paletitas?-Fue interrumpido por el enmascarado.

-…Si paletas.-Respondió.

-¿Y gomitas?-Volvió a preguntar.

-…Si gomitas.-Dijo esta vez un poco más irritado, mas por el hecho de gastar dinero que por la pregunta.

-¿También galletas?-Pregunto de nuevo esta vez ganando miradas amenazantes de parte de ambos inmortales. En eso el inmortal más joven ve algo que llama su atención y aparentemente también la de Tobi, una sala de juegos que al parecer había sido inaugurado recientemente.

-¡Tobi quiere ir a los juegos!-

-Nadie va a ir a jugar, tenemos trabajo que hacer.-Respondió Kakuzu finalizando la conversación.

- Kakuzu...-Llamo Hidan al susodicho.- qué te parece si mientras tú vas a comprar yo voy con Tobi a la sala de juegos y así te quito un peso de encima, ¿He?-

-Tendré que darte dinero para los juegos- Pregunto.

-Pues... si...-

-Entonces no. Ya tengo suficiente con gastar mi preciado dinero en esto como para darles algo-Dijo para seguir a delante con su camino, pero el ojivioleta se paró frente a él.

-Venga, Kakuzu, tú con tu maldito dinero. Además te estoy haciendo un favor.-Finalizo con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿No recuerdas lo que paso la otra vez?-

FLASH BACK

Día de Navidad.

-Muy bien ya tenemos todo.- Anuncio el moreno.

-Gracias Jashin. - Decía Hidan que había recibido varios golpes en la cabeza.

-Disculpe... ¿señor?- Un hombre pregunto detrás de ellos.

-...- Hidan y Kakuzu voltearon a verlo.

-El... vino con usted ¿Verdad?- Pregunto apuntando a Tobi que traía varias envolturas de bastones de navidad junto con otros bastones que estaba comiendo en ese momento.-Tendrá que pagar por ellas.-

-¡¿QUE?!- Grito el moreno mientras que el albino no dejaba de reírse.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Si.-Respondió pesadamente.- Gaste más de lo que había planeado.-El albino se quedó mirándolo y antes de que pudiera decir algo.-Ten. Solo aléjalo de los dulces, volveré en una hora y media.

-¡Hai!- Dijo mientras se dirigía junto con Tobi a la sala de juegos.

Hora y media después de tener todo, Kakuzu se dirigió a la sala de juegos pero no vio ni a Hidan ni a Tobi por ningún lado. Sin más remedio tuvo que entrar a buscarlos. No tardó mucho en encontrar a Tobi quien estaba en el juego de Dale al topo.

-¡Sí! ¡Tobi gano otra vez!- Dijo muy alegre.

-Tobi.-

-¡Kakuzu!-Tobi corrió para abrazarlo pero este no se dejó.

-¿Donde esta Hidan?-Pregunto Kakuzu al no ver al jashinista por ningún lado.

-¡Ahí!- Señalo Tobi a un juego llamado Dance Dance Revolution en el cual mucha gente estaba amontonada y gritando. Kakuzu y Tobi se acercaron al lugar y vieron a un chico con dientes de tiburón que competía contra Hidan.

-¡Setecientos!-Grito un hombre que anunciaba el puntaje. -¡Ochocientos!- Volvió a decir mientras la gente seguía gritando.

-¡Siii! ¡Hidan está ganando!- Grito Tobi.-… ¿Kakuzu?-Pregunto.

Kakuzu no lo escucho. Estaba concentrado en cada movimiento de Hidan, el cual se había quitado la capa mostrando su piel blanca que estaba perlada por las horas jugando. Más que sus movimientos, no podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo.

-¡MIL!- Logro escuchar a lo lejos. Algunos cabellos del albino estaban sobre su cara y tenía una amplia sonrisa, mientras seguía sonando la música.

"I pray this will never end  
>I had my heart open wide<br>catch me I'm fall

I pray this will never end  
>I had my heart open wide wide wide wide wide"<p>

Entre los que se acercaron a mira se encontraban un montón de chicas que apoyaban al ojivioleta. -¡Vamooooooooooos! ¡Es super lindo! ¡Super sexy! ¡KYYAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritaban al unísono. Hasta tenían pancartas. Kakuzu no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos ante esto.

-¡MIL QUINIENTOS!- Anunciaron. El chico con colmillos de tiburón estaba detrás de el con tan solo mil cuatrocientos. Pero en eso ambos se equivocan cayendo a cero ganándose abucheadas por parte del público.

-¡BUUUUUU! ¡Sáquenlo!-

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-Gritaban las chicas.

"I pray this will never end  
>I had my heart open wide wide wide wide wide<p>

I pray this will I pray this will I pray this will never end  
>open wide wide wide wide wide<p>

I pray this will I pray this will I pray this will never end  
>open wide wide wide wide wide"<p>

Pero los dos rápidamente se recuperaron llegando los dos a quinientos. Pero el otro chico logro superar a Hidan. La música comenzó a bajar de ritmo y los dos estaban más tranquilos concentrados en coger aire. El pecho de Hidan subía y bajaba luchando por respirar mientras las gotas de sudor corrían por su pecho. La música paro y todos los presentes aplaudieron a ambos. Rápidamente salió la puntuación en la pantalla. Los dos obtuvieron A, pero la puntuación total marcaba que Hidan era el vencedor.

- ¡Woo! ¡Eso fue… muy divertido!- Dijo el chico con dientes de tiburón

-¡Jajaja, si!-Respondió el jashinista. – No estuvo nada mal Suigetsu. – En eso el albino se percató de que Kakuzu y Tobi lo estaban esperando. – He, Kakuzu ¿Acabaste con las compras?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es hora de irnos.- Respondió secamente pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Hola.-Dijo alguien detrás de él.

-¡Suigetsu!- Dijo Tobi tratando de abrazarlo pero siendo esquivado por este.

-Si hola Tobi.- Dijo divertido.- Eres Kakuzu ¿No?-

-Sí, tú eres uno de los chicos que esta con el hermano menor de Itachi. ¿Verdad?

-Je sí. Bueno ya me tengo que ir.-Dijo mientras cogía su espada.- Saluden a Kisame de mi parte.

-No hay problema.- Respondió Tobi mientras veía como el chico se iba. En ese momento un grupo de chicas se amontono dónde estaba Hidan.

-¡Hola! Te llamas Hidan ¿no? ¡Eres muy guapo! ¡Kya!- Todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar. Kakuzu ya estaba con la vena de la frente hinchada, siendo esto notado por Tobi quien entonces…

- Pueden dejar a mi compañero por favor el…- Fue interrumpido el enmascarado por las chicas.

-¡Ho mi Dios! ¡Que hermoso! ¡ES TAN KAWAAAAAAAAIIIII!- Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo mientras se abalanzaban sobre él. Luego de veinte minutos, Tobi se dirigió donde sus compañeros con unas marcas de lápiz labial en la mascara.

- Gracias Tobi.- Dijo Hidan sintiéndose liberado.

-¡Tobi es un buen chico!- Grito mientras se dirigian a la salida.


	3. No es lo que parece

No es lo que parece

-Está todo listo, hm.- Anuncio Deidara.  
>La mesa estaba cerca a la pared dejando un espacio entre estas dos para darle acceso a Konan y pueda soplar las velas. Habían globos de color azul y blanco, habían colocado unas serpentinas en las paredes y llevaron los muebles y el televisor a otra estancia para tener más espacio en que bailar y poner algunas sillas. El lugar estaba decorado pero aún faltaba la música, el pastel y...<br>-Llegamos.- Dijo Hidan llegando con Tobi y Kakuzu.  
>-Ya era hora.- Dijo el ojiazul. - ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-<br>-¡Deidara senpai!- Grito Tobi mientras corría a abrazar al rubio.  
>*Mierd * Pensó para sí mientras recibía un abrazo del enmascarado.<br>-Tobi... me... estas ahogando...ya… ¡Suéltame!- Dijo apenas el rubio. Después de un rato Tobi lo soltó.  
>-¡Tobi es un buen chico!- Grito ganándose miradas extrañas de todos los presentes.<br>-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Esta vez pregunto el pelirrojo  
>-Hidan y Tobi se quedaron jugando mientras hacia las compras.- Hablo Kakuzu fastidiado.<br>-Como si estuvieras enojado por eso.-  
>-Cierra la boca Hidan.-<br>-Kakuzu.-Llamo Deidara al susodicho ganando la atención de este.- Pues,... esta mañana hubo un pequeño accidente y el repostero se calló y...-  
>-Ni creas que voy a comprar otro.- Menciono antes de que pudiera acabar.<br>-Quería saber si lo podías arreglar.- Finalizo Deidara.  
>-Mmm... Y que gano yo?- Pregunto. Deidara y Sasori se miraron.<br>Minutos más tarde...

-Hidan sujétalo bien.- Dijo Kakuzu al susodicho.  
>-¡Es lo que estoy haciendo idiota!-Grito el albino quien estaba cargando el repostero por abajo levantándolo<br>-Tobi - Dijo el moreno.-Sujétalo de esa esquina y pégalo a la pared mientras trato de empotrarlo.-  
>Tobi hizo exactamente lo que le pidió. Pero claramente no se iba a quedar quieto. [Estamos hablando de Tobi obviamente no se va a quedar quieto ¬ ¬]. Hace un rato Deidara estaba en otra habitación con la televisión encendida cambiando de canal porque no había nada bueno que ver, pero paso uno de los programas favoritos de Tobi de un esponja amarilla. Mala suerte para los inmortales que Tobi podía ver la televisión donde estaba.<br>-¡Tobi quiere ver su programa favorito!-Grito dando un salto haciendo tambalear a Hidan quien no pudo mantenerse en pie yéndose de espaldas, botando al suelo el repostero y empujando el banco donde se subió Kakuzu provocando también su caída.  
>-HAU!- Chillo Hidan quien callo y golpeo su espalda en el repostero dándole una posición de semi echado. Se encontraba con las piernas abiertas y sus manos a los costados. Kakuzu se reincorporo un poco. Estaba encima de Hidan, una de sus manos está en la rodilla de este y la otra estaba junto a una de las manos del albino. En eso, sus frentes chocaron viendo claramente los ojos del otro.<br>*Pero que mier...?* Hidan se quedó quieto por alguna razón tenía miedo de esos ojos verdes tan familiares pero que en ese momento penetraban su alma.  
>Kakuzu estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Se encontraba en una situación muy incómoda, para ambos, no era por el accidente sino porque las piernas de Hidan estaban abiertas y su entrepierna estaba justo en medio de estas formando una imagen comprometedora. No sabía que hacer o cómo actuar y lo peor es que por aquella posición estaba teniendo una erección. Eso era lo peor... ¿Eso era lo peor? No, la verdad ya no sabía que podía ser peor que eso.<br>Los dos siguen así por unos minutos hasta darse cuenta que en la puerta se encontraba el pelirrojo con el ojiazul quienes lo veían sorprendidos. Kakuzu es el primero en darse cuenta y levanta la cabeza para verlos, acto seguido el albino hace lo mismo y adivinando el pensamiento de sus compañeros...  
>No es lo que parece. -dicen al unísono.<p>

Kakuzu se paró yendo en dirección a su habitación dejando a Hidan en el suelo.

Mientras en otra lado Tobi estaba cantando...  
>- Vive en una piña debajo del mar… ¡Bob-Esponja!- <p>


	4. El que no ama por miedo al fracaso

El que no ama por miedo al fracaso.

Fiesta.

Llegaron a la sala de Akatsuki y comenzaron a celebrar. Hidan no se demoró en sacar barias botellas de sake. El cual comenzó a tomar sin cuidado.

-Hey, rubia ten un poco.- Le extendió una botella de sake al rubio

-No voy a beber, hm.- Sentencio.

-Que pasa rubia. No me digas que no sabes beber.- Dijo burlonamente el jashinista.

-Claro que sí, hm.- Replico el rubio

-Pues pruébalo.- Le reto Hidan.

Deidara le arrancho la botella y bebió de esta sin reparo. Sasori quien estaba a su costado no podía creer que su estúpido alumno había caído en el juego del religioso, pero dejo de prestarle atención y se dirigió a felicitar a Konan con regalo en mano.

-Konan feliz cumpleaños. Esto es de parte de Deidara y mía.-

-Gracias Sasori.- Le respondió con una cálida sonrisa, algo inusual en ella.

- Konan esto es para ti.- Esta vez fue Itachi quien le dio una caja pequeña envuelta en papel azul con moño plateado. Recibió un agradecimiento de parte de ella y una sonrisa.

- Hey. Konan.- Esta vez fue el albino.- Este es un obsequio del avaro y mío.- Mintió puesto que Kakuzu no ayudo a comprar el regalo. El albino lo compro por su cuenta con algo de dinero que tenía y tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Deidara para escogerlo. El nombrado se sorprendió pero trato de disimularlo.

Luego vino el regalo de Tobi y Zetsu. Era una caja mediana. – ¡Konan - chan feliz cumpleaños!- Le dio un abrazo antes de entregarle su regalo.

Ahora solo faltaba el regalo de Pain quien por alguna razón estaba en la cocina.

-¿Que pasa Pain?- Le pregunto.

- Acomodando las cosas que estaban dentro del estante que al parecer quienes lo votaron no se dignaron a recoger.- Respondió tratando de contener su enojo.

La peli azul bordeo el estante aun en el piso y puso una mano en el hombro del otro. – Después lo arreglas ahora estoy celebrando mi cumpleaños.-

-Si tienes razón, lo siento.-

- Entonces regresemos a la sala.- Dijo para salir de ahí, pero tropezó [ya se imaginan con que] e iba a caer al piso si Pain no la sujetaba. La levanto y quedo frente a ella. La cumpleañera miro al suelo cosa que saco una sonrisa del peli naranja.

- ¿Oigan que paso?- Pregunto Zetsu.

-Konan casi se cae con el estante.- Respondió Sasori.

- Que tiene ese dichoso estante que deja a todos en el suelo.- Dijo Deidara fastidiado y se sintió avergonzado al recordar lo que paso con su maestro.

- ¡Es el estante del AMOR!- Grito el enmascarado a todo pulmón formando una corazón con sus manos.

-¡CALLATE TOBI!- Gritaron cuatro integrantes de la organización.

Poco tiempo después cantaron el famoso Feliz cumpleaños lo que dio inicio a la fiesta. Todos celebraban y a pesar de la bebida aún estaban sobrios, a excepción de quien ya suponen de Hidan y de nada más y nada menos que Deidara.

-Parece que Hidan y Deidara la están pasando bien.- Comento Kisame a su compañero.

-Pues yo no diría eso de Kakuzu y Sasori.- Respondió sin mirar a los otros dos.

Kisame volteo a ver a los susodichos. Ambos estaban recostados en la pared, uno a cada extremo y ambos miraban con atención cada movimiento de sus compañeros. Por alguna razón esto complacía a Kisame y no pudo ocultar su amplia sonrisa cuando se le vino una gran idea.

-Itachi, te propongo algo…-

En eso sonó un ruido de vidrios rotos era la botella que había caído al piso gracias a que Hidan la soltó de su mano izquierda. Hidan estaba abrazado de Deidara y este tenía una botella en la mano derecha y le invito al jashinista de ella. Hidan pasaba grandes sorbos y dejo de beber para conseguir aire, acto seguido Deidara le arrancho y bebió de la misma botella. A lo lejos podías observar a un Sasori celoso por el hecho que bebiera de la misma saliva de Hidan y que le deje hacer lo que le plazca.

Sasori amaba con locura a su inocente ángel. Era lo perfecto, para él, existente en este mundo, era sumamente bello su compañero que tenía una idea opuesta a su arte, aunque en ese momento no le importaba. El arte era eterno y deseaba hacer lo mismo con su querido Deidara, convertirlo en su más preciada obra de arte. Pero no podía él era tan preciado para el que era como quitarse la vida a sí mismo. Simplemente no podía hacerle eso. Además, el no aceptaría a una marioneta como el, que no siente aparentemente pero la verdad es que si sentía, especialmente por su corazón y debido a ello ya que necesita fuente de chakra no pudo ser una marioneta completa.

Mientras Sasori estaba en sus pensamientos, los dos compañeros no parecían perder tiempo. De la nada comenzaron a acariciarse, a decirse palabras amorosas y a cogerse el pelo. Que si sus compañeros no los conocieran pensarían que tienen algo entre ellos.

-Oye Dei estas muy guapo hic*- Dijo mientras le sobaba la cabeza y jugaba enredando los dorados cabellos en sus dedos con la mano derecha y con la otra acariciaba su rostro, deslizando la yema de los dedos hasta los labios.

-En serio maldito jashinista hic*, hm- Se habían sentado en una silla y Deidara se había sentado encima de el con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Todos los Akatsuki se quedaron en shock ante tal acto de los dos. Pero Itachi era el único que parecía tener ninguna reacción ante esto. Sasori por poco y se queda boquiabierto, no podía creer que esos dos estuvieran actuando de esa manera estando borrachos era el colmo de los colmos. Kakuzu era otro que, su cerebro, no lograba procesar la información. Simplemente era demasiado para cualquiera. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando Sasori al igual que Kakuzu en un mismo acto los separaron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

En los cuartos…

Sasori empujo a Deidara para meterlo adentro. No podía creerlo, ese mocoso sí que era un dolor de cabeza. Acto seguido serró la puerta tras de él. Se dirigió a su escritorio, encendió la lámpara y como siempre se puso a reparar sus marionetas.

-¿Oe pero que hic* demonios te pasa Sasori no Danna hm?- Sasori no respondió, estaba tan enojado con él por lo sucedido que no quería ni dirigirle la mirada. ¿Pero que le importaba lo que quiera hacer el rubio? La respuesta era simple, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado desde que se volvió su compañero. Desde que llego y entro en su vida. Y esa persona que amaba estaba a punto de besarse con el maldito de Hidan.

-Sasori hic* Sasori respóndeme- Dijo Deidara sacando de sus pensamientos a Sasori.

Pero seamos sinceros, el pelirrojo quería muchísimo a Deidara pero nunca se le había declarado. La verdad tenía miedo. Miedo al fracaso a que la persona que amaba la perdiera, que no sintiera lo mismo por él y que su amor no sea correspondido.

- Es mejor que descanses y dejes de hacer un "show".- Con sinceridad no le importaba el "show", con tal de que con quien lo hiciese fuera él. Un momento… ¿En verdad pensó eso?

-Hay Danna hic* eres bien aburrido.- Dijo con una voz de ebrio y soñoliento. Sin más que pudiera decir se quitó la capa de Akatsuki y sus demás prendas hasta quedarse solamente con los bóxer. Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó al instante profundamente dormido. Sasori se levantó, se dirigió asía el rubio, le tapo con las sabanas y le dio un cálido beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches…mocoso- Fue lo último que dijo para separarse rápidamente de él

Mientras tanto…

Hidan tras mucho discutir con el mayor se hecho a dormir sin importarle que aun traía la capa y que estaba encima de las sabanas. Kakuzu estaba contando su dinero para tratar de desahogarse. Hidan era un idiota, siempre lo hacía enojar y acababan discutiendo, pero esta vez se pasó de la raya. Esta vez Kakuzu estaba molesto en serio. Es decir él estaba junto a Hidan y en su cara se atrevió a coquetear con el rubio. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Él era suyo y de nadie más, nadie tenía por qué estar en esa clase de situación con Hidan si no fuera con… Un minuto pero en que pensaba. Hidan "suyo", no se tenían una buena relación que digamos como compañeros como para decir que Hidan era suyo. No. Hidan era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Estaba en todo su derecho. Hidan podía tener a quien quisiera, aún era joven y no se veía como el… un monstruo al que temen y que definitivamente nadie ni siquiera alguien como Hidan amaría.

Resignado, guardo su dinero y se dispuso a dormir cuando vio a Hidan sobre las sabanas y con la capa de la organización. Se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama. Comenzó a desabrochar la capa y con cuidado la retiro. Lo que si le costó un poco más fue sacar las sabanas, pero cuando lo logro cubrió al albino con ella. –Realmente eres un idiota.- Dijo en un susurro para luego ir a su cama y dejarse llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
